Drake Taemair
Drake Taemair (Taemair pronounced, 'Tay-merr') Is the eldest son of Moira and Mark, elder brother to Tyger and Hunter. He is 15 at the start of the series, being the first 'pure-blood' Were in the Taemair Family for over 500 years and the de facto alpha of the Taemair Clan. Early History Write the first section of your page here. Beastly Saviour Write the second section of your page here. Appearance Personality Abilities A Were has a large range of different abilities at it's disposal, these are heightened when they have shuddered, but even still when human they are above average. *Master martial artist - Trained from a young age by both Moira and Mark, Drake is a master martial artist with groundings in Eskrima, Taekwondo, Krav maga, Hapkido and Wing chun (with elements of boxing). *Prodigous Athlete - Athletics runs in the Taemair family, thus trained from a young age Drake is a capable athlete with natural talent that puts most to shame. *Enhanced Senses - A Were's sense of smell, sight, hearing, touch and taste are dramatically increased to near peak animalistic levels. *Enhanced Durability - A Were's body can hold together much more than a Humans, allowing them to survive falls of 5 stories and being hit by a car, however they are not invincible and can still be killed by sufficient enough impact, projectiles or blades. *Claws - When shuddered a Were can grow sharp claws that can easily tear through flesh, bone and even thin metal sheets. *Fangs - When shuddere a Were has a row of sharp teeth that is used to tear prey apart. *Blood - A Were's blood contains chemicals that can effect human physiology making them stronger, faster, better senses, increased libido, stamina and healing. This must be used with caution as over-use can burn the humans body out, if the human has cancer it can cause the cancer to advance rapidly. *Soul - A alpha Were's soul contains more power then a typical Were, thus can survive deadly experiences (i.e. broken neck) with the cost of their alpha status and more, some may lose the ability to shudder completely, others may never wake up at all. Weaknesses A Were is not totally indestructible and can be killed with sufficient enough force, blunt objects or projectiles. This does not mean they are not hard to kill as a experienced Were can go toe-to-toe with 3 master hunters. *Enchanced Senses - A Were's hieghtened senses can be easily taken advantage of by a hunter, thus loud sounds, bright lights and strong smells can dull a Were's highly attuned senses. *Moon Berry - Berries of the Moon Berry plant are highly toxic to both humans and Were's. Whereas a human would die from a dose, a Were will be driven insane by horifingly vivid hallucinations. *Aspen Tree wood - The wood of an Aspen tree when used as a weapon can severly debiitate a Were. Doorways and other entrances marked by Aspen Wood can prevent a Were crossing/entering. *Mundane Death - Things which cause death to humans can cause death to Were's such as, but not limited to; drowning, electrocution, old age, broken neck etc Trivia